


Five Confessions

by queenbree17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9753260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: oikawa just wants to confess to his best friend, but apparently so does everyone else. Valentine's Day has to be the worst day fro Oikawa to confess to Iwaizumi





	

**Author's Note:**

> I still have half an hour left for Valentine's Day so here's this!!

“You can do this.” Oikawa said to himself. He rolled his shoulders and looked down at the chocolate box in his hands. “You can do this.”

Oikawa gripped tight to the box and left the club room where he knew Iwaizumi would be waiting like he was every morning. Oikawa took a deep breath, the rehearsed confession running through his mind as his best friend came into view. His bright smile melted when he saw a pretty girl talking to Iwaizumi. She presented a pretty green box with a bow on top and dropped it in Iwaizumi’s hands. She giggled and spoke softly and Oikawa wanted to cry. She looked just like the kind of girl Iwaizumi would want to date.

Iwaizumi spoke back softly and Oikawa watched as the girl’s face fell before she rushed off. Iwaizumi called out after he with an apology, but she didn’t even turn around.

With a sigh, Oikawa put his chocolate in his bag and went into comfort mode for his best friend. Iwaizumi hated getting confessions because it broke his heart to break theirs and Oikawa knew he wouldn’t want to be put through another confession right now.

Oikawa bounced down the stairs and stopped in front of his best friend, pulling the carefully wrapped chocolate out of his hands, “For me, Iwa-chan?! You shouldn’t have!”

“It’s not for you, Dumbass.” Iwaizumi said but made no move to snatch back the chocolate.

“Cheer up!” Oikawa said, his heart aching at the crestfallen look on his best friend’s face. “It’s not your fault she ran off crying. She should have known you’ve rejected every girl before. What would make her any different?”

Iwaizumi’s frown deepened and Oikawa bit his lip. Should he have not said that? The club room door slammed shut and Oikawa called out, “Mad Dog-chan! Here, for you!”

Kyoutani almost dropped his gym bag as he reflexively caught what Oikawa threw at him. He raised an eyebrow, “Chocolate? What’s this for?”

“It’s Valentine's.” Oikawa said with a shrug. 

“Better watch out,” Mattsun said, coming down the stairs behind Kyoutani, “He might have poisoned them since chocolate is poisonous to dogs,  _ Mad Dog _ .”

Kyoutani dropped the chocolate like it was on fire just at Makki popped his head out of the club room to put his own two sense in. Oikawa made a big fuss about trust and how he’d never do such a thing, but he was only half defending himself. Behind him Iwaizumi was smiling, the confession already behind him.

* * *

Oikawa stared at nothing as he zoned out halfway through the morning. Correction. Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi’s defined jaw as he zoned out halfway through the morning.

This morning’s confession was hours ago so maybe it was okay for Oikawa to go ahead and give his chocolates to Iwaizumi. Oikawa wondered if he could pull Iwaizumi out into the hall for just a moment without their teacher noticing. 

Or what if he just wrote a note? A note meant Oikawa wouldn’t have to stumble over his own words as Iwaizumi stared at him.

“You’re a genius,” Oikawa mumbled to himself as he opened his notebook and began scribbling. He took his time and even had to start over a few times so he could properly express his love for his best friend.

As the class droned on Oikawa could hear everyone getting restless. Some girls giggled behind him as he reached into his bag for his chocolate. He really hoped they weren’t that crushed. Oikawa looked over at Iwaizumi and stopped in his rummaging. Iwaizumi looked like he had just swallowed a lemon.

Oikawa ripped out a clean paper from his notebook and scribbled a quick note asking if Iwaizumi was okay before passing it to his best friend. It didn’t take long for the note to make it’s way back.

_ a girl behind us asked me out through a note with chocolate taped to it. i circled no and added sorry at the bottom. i feel like a douche _

Oikawa frowned and glanced over his shoulder to see the girls behind him furiously whispering amongst each other. He felt angry. Angry at the stupid girl for taking his stupid idea and confessing to stupid Iwaizumi before him. Then it faded and he felt bad. Bad for feeling angry when Iwaizumi was feeling bad for rejecting a girl he had no interest in.

Oikawa took the note Iwaizumi had passed him and folded it into a tiny triangle football.

“Psst, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa stage whispered.

Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa and was hit square in the face with the paper football. His stunned face was enough to make Oikawa laugh. He bit his lip in an attempt to be quiet, but half the class was looking at him now. He was thankful the teacher was too engrossed in his own lesson to notice. 

Oikawa waved at the girls behind him as they stared. Their faces broke out into grins as a paper football hit Oikawa’s cheek. Oikawa turned to find Iwaizumi hiding his laugh behind his hand and it wasn’t long before the whole class was folding down papers and little footballs were flying all over class. Their teacher continued to scribble across the board, completely unaware of the chaos behind him.

Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi’s bright smile, his written confession now stored away with the chocolate in his bag.

* * *

“Where are you going?” Oikawa asked as Iwaizumi gathered his stuff and got up even though they had just started lunch. Makki and Mattsun sat quietly next to each other reading over notes as Oikawa talked. “I don’t want to have lunch alone.”

“Yahaba wanted help with his math.” Iwaizumi said, confused. “And you won’t be alone. Mattsun and Makki are right here.”

The two wiggled their fingers and Oikawa whined, “These two are meannnnnn.”

“Then it looks like you three have something in common.” Iwaizumi said before walking away.

“That was harsh.” Makki said.

Mattsun nodded his head, “Especially coming from your ‘dearest Iwa-chan’ with his ‘beautiful heart’.”

“And his ‘brown eyes’,” Makki continued. “I doubt he’d be half as harsh if he knew you loved him since you were little.”

“Were you going to confess to him at lunch?” Mattsun asked, “With us here as your witnesses?”

“That’s so romantic.” Makki said, holding his hands over his heart.

Oikawa turned to glare at Makki and Mattsun. He glanced at the notes they had been reading to find the confession he had written out earlier. The little chocolate box he had made for Iwaizumi was sitting out on the desk too.

“You two went through my bag?!”

“We were looking for the chocolates you get every Valentine’s Day from girls.” Makki said with a shrug.

Mattsun waved Oikawa’s confession just out of reach, “Looks like we found something much  _ much _ sweeter.”

“Give it back.” 

“Were you really  going to confess to him during lunch?” Mattsun asked.

“A better question would be, were you planning on giving him  _ this _ chocolate box?” Makki asked, holding up the little box.

“Of course!” Oikawa said, snatching the chocolate from Makki. He looked down at the slightly dented box, “Why? You don’t think he’ll like it?”

“I was just hoping you’d give  _ me _ the chocolate.”

“Speaking of chocolate,” Mattsun said, “Where are all your Valentine’s chocolates, Oikawa?”

Oikawa frowned, “I haven’t gotten any today.”

Oikawa got chocolates year round, but on Valentine’s Day he always had way more than he could carry. Makki and Mattsun always offered to help him carry them around for him, because they were such amazing friends and not because they just wanted the free chocolate. Yet for some reason, this year Oikawa hadn’t been approached once today.

“You’re losing it, Boss.” Makki said as he folded up Oikawa’s confession and slipped it into his pocket.

“It’s probably because you’re getting old.” Mattsun said. 

“It’s probably the hair loss.” Makki said.

“It’s probably because your shoes smell like onions.” Mattsun said.

“Why would my shoes smell like onions?” Oikawa questioned.

Makki shrugged, “It definitely doesn’t have anything to do with that onion in your locker.”

“There wasn’t an onion in my locker?” Oikawa said.

Mattsun and Makki looked at each other, “Then whose locker was that?”

Iwaizumi walked back into the classroom and dropped a chocolate box shaped like a heart on the desks and sat down next to Oikawa.

“Another confession?” Makki asked.

Iwaizumi nodded.

“Well, aren’t you the popular guy today.” Mattsun said.

"Also,” Makki said as he grabbed the box of chocolate and opened it up, “Don’t let Oikawa throw away any more of your Valentine’s chocolate. Mattsun and I are withering away from all the chocolate Oikawa is not providing us with.”

* * *

“Iwaizumi-kun!”

Oikawa turned to see a girl with long blonde hair skipping to Iwaizumi who was in the gym doorway.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” The girl said cheerfully, presenting Iwaizumi with a brightly covered box. Iwaizumi took the box and the girl twiddled her fingers, now looking down at the ground and talking lowly, he cheeks burning red. Iwaizumi looked awkward as crap and Oikawa felt bad for him as he watched.

“Too bad that’s not you being all flustered and nervous in front of our dear Iwaizumi.” Makki said, resting an elbow on Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Poor, poor Oikawa,” Mattsun said, resting his elbow on Oikawa’s other shoulder. “I can almost hear your heart shattering as Iwaizumi blushes back and says yes.”

“He’s not going to say yes.” Oikawa said, keeping his eyes trained on his best friend.

“Are you sure about that?” Mattsun asked as the girl looked up at Iwaizumi cheerfully as he talked. She nodded her head excitedly and clapped her hands. 

Oikawa felt something flip in his stomach and he shoved Makki and Mattsun off his shoulders and stalked over to the door. “Oi! Iwaizumi!”

“Oh, Oikawa-kun!” The blonde called when she caught sight of Oikawa. She waved at him, cheeks flushing and Iwaizumi turned to look at him, confused at why his full name and not his nickname had been used.

“Time for practice.” Oikawa said, ignoring the girl as he grabbed Iwaizumi by the arm and dragged him into the gym. The girls wave died and Oikawa missed the hurt look on her face as she turned and walked away with her head down.

“What was that, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi demanded. “You didn’t have to be rude.”

“I was saving you from another embarrassing confession.” Oikawa said, not looking at his best friend. He didn’t want to see Iwaizumi’s face and be reminded of the fact that he still had a box of chocolates for Iwaizumi burning a hole in his bag.

Iwaizumi shoved the colorfully wrapped box at Oikawa, “It wasn’t my confession you were saving me from. She wanted me to give these to you.” 

“Finally,” Mattsun said, swooping in to grab the box.

“We were worried about your popularity.” Makki said, helping Mattsun open the box to reveal chocolate covered strawberries.

“Very worried.” Mattsun said. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and snagged a chocolate strawberry before starting up practice.

* * *

After practice Iwaizumi didn’t say a word to Oikawa. They silently walked to the club room and silently got dressed. Even Makki and Mattsun stayed quiet as the team got dressed to go home.

Oikawa was the first out of the club room and he scowled when he saw who was waiting outside. He marched down the stairs and right past the waiting girl who waved at him before returning her gaze to the club room, looking for Iwaizumi no doubt. Oikawa stopped at the school gates and turned to watch Iwaizumi get one last confession before they headed home.

Oikawa felt a little bad for the girl when Iwaizumi finally came out of the club room. He looked scary. He was mad at Oikawa although Oikawa couldn’t fathom why. He had been mad all through practice, refusing to talk to Oikawa or even look at him.

The girl cowered a bit but stuttered through her confession and handed Iwaizumi some chocolate. Iwaizumi’s face softened when he smiled and he thanked the girl and apologized for not returning her feeling. She said something to him and he looked taken off guard. He glanced at Oikawa and for a moment their eyes met before Iwaizumi looked back at the girl and spoke. She put her hand over her mouth and smiled before getting on her tiptoes and kissing him on his cheek. She turned to wave at Oikawa before saying goodbye to Iwaizumi and leaving, not even looking sad. 

Oikawa’s heart sank as Iwaizumi walked over and handed him the chocolate as he met up with him at the gate. Oikawa stared at the little chocolate hearts as they began their walk home. “So, when’s the date?”

“Hmm?” Iwaizumi said, “Date? I rejected her.”

Oikawa squinted at Iwaizumi, “She didn’t seem so broken up about it.”

Iwaizumi chuckled and Oikawa felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. “Not every single rejection has to be followed by heartache and sadness.”

Oikawa frowned, what did that mean? “Iwa-chan, I’m sorry about earlier. I just didn’t want to see you have to deal with another confession. I know you don’t like them very much. I’m sorry for making you mad at me.”

“Mad at you?” Iwaizumi asked, “I wasn’t mad at  _ you _ .”

“You weren’t?” 

“I was mad at myself.”

“Yourself?” Oikawa said, “Why?”

Iwaizumi sighed and stopped walking. They were at the little park around the corner from their houses. Iwaizumi looked straight at Oikawa and said, “I was mad at myself because I have been avoiding something all day and all these girls and their chocolates keep reminding me that I’m a coward. I just got angry with myself and now the day is over.”

Oikawa wanted to cry. Iwaizumi had been planning a confession to someone but he had never gotten the courage up to ask them. 

“You can always try tomorrow.” Oikawa said, promising himself that he’d throw out the chocolate in his bag when he got home.

“Or I can try it now.” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa watched in confusion as Iwaizumi opened his backpack and pulled out a tiny blue heart shaped box. His breath caught in his throat as Iwaizumi held it out for him. Oikawa took it dumbly.

“I don’t know if you feel the same way,” Iwaizumi said, “But I just want my feelings to be known and we can figure out the rest later. As long as I can remember I have had a crush on you, Oikawa. I reject every girl because of you. I want you to be my Valentine.”

Oikawa stared at the blue box of chocolates and then at his best friend. He couldn’t figure out what to say. Iwaizumi had beaten him to confessing. Iwaizumi had confessed that he liked him. Iwaizumi liked him back. 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and saw worry clouding his face, “Oikawa, I’m sorry. You’re my best friend. We can pretend－

“Oh my god!” Oikawa said, pressing the box back into Iwaizumi’s hand as he opened his bag to pull his own box out. “I have been trying all day to confess to  _ you _ !”

Iwaizumi looked down at the pretty crushed box in Oikawa’s hand and laughed. “We are such idiots.”

Oikawa laughed too and held his box out to Iwaizumi. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Iwaizumi said.

As Iwaizumi leaned forward to swap boxes Oikawa leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It was short and sweet, but it was their first kiss and it was perfect. Iwaizumi’s lips were warm and slightly opened from shock. Oikawa’s lips left chapstick on Iwaizumi’s.

Iwaizumi’s cheeks flushed and Oikawa laughed, reaching out to pull away the hand that his best friend was trying to use to cover his face. Iwaizumi grinned at Oikawa and Oikawa kept a hold on his hand as they headed home.

* * *

“Ten bucks.” Yahaba said, holding out his hand.

Makki grumbled but pulled his gaze from Iwaizumi and Oikawa as they strolled hand in hand down the street to fish through his pockets. “I thought for sure Oikawa would confess first.”

“I can’t believe you bet ten bucks on that.” Mattsun said, letting the branch he had been holding back fall into place to hide the gross sappy look Oikawa gave Iwaizumi.

“I can,” Yahaba said, counting Makki’s money. “I also believe that you owe me fifteen.”

Makki laughed and Mattsun flipped Yahaba off but pulled out his wallet to pay him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, boys.” Yahaba said before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤❤❤❤❤  
> ❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
